El Reality En La Casa Embrujada
by Atomsk
Summary: esta es una historia muy conmovedora gay y loca!XDDDD lo unico que me falto fue ponerle yuri! ideal para alguien aburrido, pidanle a un chileno que le enseñe algunos modismos o cosas chilenas PD: aqui insulto a casi todos los personajes de shaman king
1. El Iniciodel fin

Otro Fic Hentai Un Poquito Mas Suavecito (si se puede)  
  
Por El Master Chocolove E.G.D.L.F.H. (significa "el genio de los fic hentai)  
  
(Era un día normal en la guarida de los soldados x…)(Si se puede!)  
  
Marco y Lizerg: Doncella acaso nos va a seguir atormentando con la llave toda nuestra vida?  
  
Doncella jeanne: si así les hago tener más deseo….si!  
  
(La doncella se pone en una pose muy….sensual por decirlo de una manera mas limpia porque mi otro fic…._)  
  
(Marco y lizerg se ponen a babear)  
  
(Mientras tanto en algún lugar de la aldea apache los yoyos descansan)  
  
Horo-horo: otra vez comida china! Mi amor debe ser menos exigente…  
  
Koloro: este gay no tiene remedio…  
  
Len Tao: pero mi rey la comida china es nutritiva!.  
  
(come un pedazo de suchi ^_^ voy a usar modismos pero si el lector no es chileno…cago)  
  
Manta: oye koloro quieres ir conmigo al barrio rojo?  
  
Koloro: no porque los miércoles es día de pareja y ya sabes cual es la de esta semana.  
  
(Manta empieza a babear y después de cómo 3 minutos de inutilización de cerebro…)  
  
Manta: Horo Horo y Len????  
  
Koloro: (se quedo dormido)  
  
Autor: oye pendejo no te quedi dormido no te pago pa eso!  
  
  
  
Koloro: oh lo siento hittler  
  
(Bueno sigamos con la historia no?)  
  
(entonces entra yoh con su sonrisa de estupido retardado mental)  
  
Yoh: ola dragmas y caballos komo hestan?  
  
(Todos lo miran con cara de "este weon se volvió a curar….)  
  
Yoh: adivinen parta quep loz inzcribi!  
  
Anna: a la convención de retardados estupidos?  
  
  
  
(yoh mira al suelo)  
  
Yoh: eso fue la semana pasada  
  
Yoh: ahora los inscribí en un casting!!!!!!  
  
Todos: (O_O)  
  
Yoh: y podemjos jacer la opra quep quepramos  
  
Anna: si hay una rica enloquecida por un afro americano y un gemelo tuyo…si  
  
Chocolove: si puedo hacer bailar a anna mi negro, claro que por supuesto que si  
  
Horo-Horo: si puedo besar o terminar acostado con mi rey….si  
  
Ryu: a mi que me ven no soy protagonista en este fic…pero que mas da estoy de acuerdo señoriíto yoh  
  
Fausto: no lo saben? mí verdadera pasión siempre ha sido actuar bola de pendejos incultos  
  
Eliza: a mi me gusta romeo y Julieta ^_^  
  
Len: yo tomo, tomo porque quiero olvidar tomo para estar listo, yo soy Len Tao y tomo, tomo leche  
  
Bason: leche, pura verdad  
  
(Mientras tanto de vuelta en la guarida de los soldados x…)   
  
Meene: hola a todos! Fui a comprar y te traje condones mi marco (-_^)  
  
(Marco se horroriza)  
  
Meene: además los inscribí a todos en un casting de teatro!!!Podremos hacer la obra que queramos!  
  
Jeanne: muy bien echo meene, te ganaste saltador y promesa (le tira unas medallas de scout)  
  
Meene: gracias, muchísimas gracias señor…ita  
  
Jeanne: y que obra iremos a hacer?  
  
Lizerg: que seria de mi sin la doncella jeanne? Repartidor de pizza?   
  
Marco: joven lizerg tiene usted mucha facultad O/////O y además es muy sexy  
  
Lizerg: yo amo a marco  
  
(Lizerg y marco se besan apasionadamente enfrente de todos los soldados X)  
  
Lizerg: oye meene esos condones son resistentes?  
  
Meene: no se…en realidad no soy experta (cascaditas) pero marco si quieres te puedo enseñar a usarlos (-_^)  
  
Marco: pervertida  
  
(Le da una cachetada estilo anna a hao)  
  
Autor: imagínatelo con marco pegándole a meene ok?  
  
Meene: solo los maricones le pegan a las mujeres!  
  
Marco: (con voz afeminada) yo soy maricon vieja culiaa, maricon y pedofilo  
  
Meene: (O_O)  
  
(De pronto del techo cae una cuchilla)   
  
(Arriba están hao y opacho)   
  
Hao: me encantan las bromas juveniles (^_^)  
  
Opacho: Opacho cree que señor hao tiene mucha razon ¿habremos matado a alguien?(^_^)  
  
Hao: seria divertido (^_^)  
  
(Debajo en la guarida de los soldados X…)  
  
Marco: Lizerg mi amor estas bien?  
  
Lizerg: si creo que si my love  
  
(Lizerg se quita la mano de la frente y tiene una cicatriz en forma de rayo)  
  
(De pronto una escoba se levanta del suelo)  
  
(Y miles de llaves empiezan a volar por la sala)  
  
(Marco se vuelve hermione y jeanne se vuelve ron)  
  
(A lizerg le salen lentes)   
  
Lizerg: alla esta la llave de la doncella jeanne!!  
  
(La atrapa)  
  
Lizerg: estupida llave apareces cuando ya no te quiero  
  
(De pronto todas las otras llaves vuelan y le atraviesan la cara al soldado X negro)  
  
Lizerg: (con un palo de béisbol (no se si de béisbol) se pone a silbar)  
  
Marco: eeeeh… bueno meene vamos al evento que dices  
  
(Arriba)  
  
Hao: evento?  
  
Opacho: si Opacho quiere ir! Es un evento donde se escogerán actores para una obra teatral y se puede hacer la que uno quiera!  
  
Hao: suena interesante…y tú que obra quieres montar?  
  
Opacho: opacho quiere montar el coleccionista de huesos y usted señor hao?   
  
Hao: yo solo si esta anna quiero montar sexo con amor   
  
Opacho: señor hao es muy pillo no?  
  
(De nuevo abajo)(Ya te maree verdad?@_@ jjjjjjj)  
  
Marco: Vamos!!!!  
  
(los soldados X se van al casting)  
  
(Mientras tanto con los yoyos…)  
  
Yoh: vengan debemos ir al castring!  
  
(Todos lo siguen muy emocionados)  
  
Hao: vamos opacho las inscripciones cierran en 5 minutos!  
  
Opacho: señor hao por favor espere a opacho que es más lento!  
  
Autor: y así ellos van en camino ¿en camino a donde? A una muerte segura, mucho hentai, homosexualidad, y les aseguro que la segunda parte les lastimara los ojos ñaca ñaca ñaca pero como soy muy flojo los dejare en suspenso un par de días  
  
Y si quieren weviarme porque creen que soy muy malo solo díganmelo en maxalagua@hotmail.com  
  
Chocolove su servidor se despide con esta entrega. 


	2. ConvivenciaXLa MitadXpobre Opacho

La 2ª parte (no saben la lata que me da esto pero lo hago por mis lectores) (si esque hay alguno!)  
  
Por Chocolove el master ^_^  
  
Autor: donde nos quedamos? Ah si todos van en camino a el lugar del casting sin saber lo que les espera…  
  
Director: no pus tu no, la neta no tienes nada de nada eres una pobre diabla o sea largate de aquí nadie te necesita maldita penosa  
  
Megumi Hayashibara: fue el deseo de los grandes espíritus…  
  
Director: o sea quien quiere japonesitas que cantan esto es un horror…siguiente!  
  
(Aparecen los soldados X)  
  
Doncella: estamos inscritos  
  
Director: debes hacer ALGO para que te eligamos niña  
  
Doncella: ah si?  
  
(La doncella le hace un baile erótico al director)  
  
Director: contratada!!!!  
  
(Luego llegan los yoyos)  
  
Yoh: dah ke ago?  
  
Director: o sea esto? No me dara un oscar ni un José…  
  
(De pronto chocolove se para en sus manos y camina mientras tamao le hace un baile erótico al director y horo-horo y len se dan un beso)  
  
Director: contratados ustedes son lo máximo o sea la neta genita…digo genial  
  
(Entonces llega hao corriendo y sudando con opacho y el espíritu del fuego)  
  
(Y los tres se ponen a hacer un baile de tap)  
  
Director: WAJAJAJAJAJA QUE RIDICULO!! CONTRATADOS!  
  
Hao: como que no lo dijo en serio no?  
  
Director: muy bien la primera escena será en una casa embrujada…pero primero los haremos incomodarse para dejarlos bien amargados….  
  
Yoh: yo no conosco eza palabra.  
  
Anna: (le susurra al director) tampoco conoce ninguna de nuestro vocabulario…  
  
(Se sientan y deben sentarse ahí sin hacer nada por 3 horas)  
  
Director: o sea esto es la prueba de resistencia, así que quédense ahí, aquí hay una lista de las cosas que pueden y no pueden hacer, no pueden leer así que no podrán leer la lista.  
  
Todos:   
  
(Entonces yoh empieza a pajearse por afuera del pantalón)  
  
Hao: O_O buena táctica brother  
  
(Hao empieza a hacer lo mismo)  
  
Hao: vamos inténtalo Lizerg, es divertido!^_^  
  
Lizerg: por mi suena bien y a ti mi marco?  
  
Marco: Lizerg, tuviste una gran idea  
  
(Tarde o temprano todos terminan haciendo lo mismo… (Incluso las mujeres (X_X))  
  
(Después (no me pregunten porque no se) terminan haciendo una fiesta borrachos y cantando la canción de los monos locos)  
  
Todos: lara lara nos vamo' a carretear lara lara lara lara carrete carrete carrete  
  
(Al día siguiente….)  
  
Yoh: auch siento algo por arriba y por abajo  
  
Yoh: (o_o)(o_0)(0_0)(0_O)(O_O)(@_@)(se pone a cantar la rara tocata penca de la rock&pop de marilin suazo)  
  
Yoh: hey tú acaso eres gay? Tengo una amigo que te quiere conocer (8) hey tu deja de verme el sleep ay mama saquenme pronto de aquí!!!(8)  
  
(Yoh se despertó en un montoncito de gente desnuda (O_O) y tiene a opacho por abajo y a ryu por arriba)  
  
Hao: WAAAAAAA que hago encima de ti???????  
  
Yoh: te confundí con ryu?debo estar muy borracho  
  
Hao: oye bro creo que nos mandamos el medio condoro  
  
Yoh: porque tiene zapatos de tap? Iguales a los míos  
  
Hao: -_- mama me los hizo  
  
Yoh: bailemos tap!  
  
(Se ponen a bailar tap encima de las "calugas" de horo-horo)  
  
(Desgraciadamente están tan borrachos que se les olvidan los pasos y empiezan a patearse sin darse cuenta)  
  
(En una de esas patadas se les va un zapato volando y le llega en la cabeza a anna que estaba muy entretenida durmiendo encima de….  
  
(FIN DE LA TRANSMICION)  
  
Autor: MUJAJAJAJA soy muy malo con ustedes, nunca sabrán encima de quien dormía anna taaan cómodamente… (Ni yo mismo lo se así que no me pregunten)  
  
Director: (con resaca) puta la wea estamos todos?  
  
Todos menos uno: creo que si jefe  
  
(Llega opacho corriendo)  
  
Opacho: opacho casi es olvidado  
  
(Se van en el bus)  
  
Opacho: opacho dice "maldita mierda" bus de la perra conchaesumadre  
  
(El bus se regresa)  
  
Autobús mágico: que wea pendejo maricon?  
  
Opacho: ven pa' aca po' si tan bus  
  
(3 minutos después)  
  
(Hao sosteniéndole una bolsa de hielo sobre el ojo morado de opacho)  
  
Opacho: opacho dice que esto duele  
  
Hao: no debiste meterte con el autobús mágico, esta retirado pero aun es fuerte  
  
(Llegan a la casa embrujada)  
  
Opacho: (desempacando) ahora Opacho tendrá que hacerse el tratamiento de belleza para ocultar este ojito morado de opacho  
  
(Un drácula todo fallado aparece detrás)  
  
Opacho: alguien esta atrás, lo presiento ¡¡¡ATENCION ESTUDIO TAE-KWON-DO Y SOY CINTA NEGRA DESE VUELTA Y DEJE LAS MANOS DONDE PUEDA VERLAS!!!  
  
Drácula: cállate pendejo maricon  
  
(Drácula muerde al pobre de opacho)  
  
(A opacho le quedan los ojos rojos)  
  
Drácula: eso mi guerrero, debes despertar de las sombras y matar!  
  
(Opacho se pone en una pose toda diabólica)  
  
Autor: imaginen que opacho les esta dando muchísimo miedo (si se puede)  
  
Opacho…: aloha boy alo Hawai alo o kiri kiri ooon  
  
Drácula: O_OU  
  
(Drácula se saca los dientes)  
  
Drácula: como lo echperaba che echivoche de dientes achora chiene chawaicosis  
  
(Hao entra vestido de rapero)  
  
Hao: opacho ya desempacaste?vamos a comer así que apurate  
  
(Hao ve a drácula y a opacho bailando frente al espejo)  
  
Opacho: aloha!  
  
(Hao corre hacia drácula y se caen por la ventana como el video "i dissapear" de mettalica)  
  
(Al caer al suelo drácula se desvanece)  
  
Hao: (se levanta) auch esto arruinó el vestuario con el que quería seducir a anna (con cascaditas)  
  
(Opacho le abre la puerta esta vez con faldita de Hawai y una florcita en el pelo)  
  
Opacho: quiero darle la bienvenida con el calor isleño ^_^  
  
Hao:gracias opacho  
  
Opacho: yo no llamarme así yo llamarme haru-waki  
  
Hao: si si como sea, hay algún licor aquí? Siempre que bebo me vuelvo una fiera en la cama con anna, aunque no se porque no vino las ultimas 2 noches a mi casita…  
  
Chocolove: (vestido a lo matrix) creo que no debes pensar tanto mi negro, ven vamos a comer hermanito  
  
Haru-waki: gracias con el calor isleño  
  
(Hay una olla enorme de tallarines)  
  
Anna: Tamao cocino asi que lo blanco no se lo coman  
  
Todos menos tamao: entendido  
  
Tamao: (en voz baja) vieja bruja…  
  
Anna: te escuche pendeja culiaa  
  
Tamao: a ver ven pa' aca po'  
  
Anna: (con venita) vas a ver perra conchaetumadre  
  
(Se empiezan a pelear con todo)  
  
Fausto 8º: a ver resolvamos esto de manera solidiara, hagamos un cara a cara, para distinguir sus comentarios les pegaremos esto en la ropa.  
  
(Fausto les pega a cada una un cartelito que dice "carla ballero" y otro que dice "marlen ollivari")  
  
Anna: ballero: rota requete contre rota  
  
Tamao olivari: geisha bronceado de playa de lavin  
  
Anna Ballero: por lo menos tengo bronceado prostituta no se como te pagan con lo fea que eri…  
  
Tamao olvari: que estai insinuando perra weona? Por lo menos a mi no me gustan un moreno desgraciado y un gemelo malvado de mi yoh siempre te conformas con menos  
  
Anna Ballero: TU eres la que se conforma con menos perra culiaa deberiai saber que yoh es un pobre imbecil con cara de drogado  
  
Tamao Olivari: (O_O )(Ò_Ó)pero igual es riko  
  
Anna Ballero: cállate weona culiaa  
  
(anna se tira con un cuchillo encima de tamao y tamao sale volando por la ventana asfixiada y apuñalada)  
  
(O sea muerta, por si eres estupido)  
  
Anna: O_O que paso? Ah si iba a comer  
  
(Mira a la mesa y no hay nadie y solo esta chocolove lavando los platos)  
  
Chocolove: la sangre no se quita de los cubiertos  
  
Anna: porque eres el único que sigue aquí?  
  
Chocolove: (con cascaditas) todos se fueron antes de que terminaran la pelea y me dejaron ami limpiando  
  
(Llega la noche…)  
  
Chocolove: (solo en su cuarto) me siento solito…  
  
Hao: (solo en su cuarto) me siento solo…  
  
Anna: (no sola en su cuarto) que divertido!^_^  
  
(No sean mal pensados por favor ella solo esta jugando twister con los soldados X)  
  
(Mal pensados )  
  
(Entran Hao y Chocolove por las 2 distintas puertas que hay hacia el cuarto de anna)  
  
(Chocolove trae una bolsa de bon-bones y hao una bolsa de condones)  
  
Hao: la bolsa es por si se rompe el primero ^_^  
  
Chocolove: creí que ibas a venir a mi cuarto…  
  
Los 2: O_O   
  
(Los 2 quedan petrificados después de ver a anna en una pose muy extraña con lizerg encima y la doncella arriba de lizerg)  
  
(Están jugando twister malpensados)  
  
Marco: mano izquierda… amarillo  
  
Chocolove y Hao: podemos jugar?  
  
Todos: mmm…  
  
Chocolove y Hao: (afuera del cuarto de anna) maldición  
  
Hao: que hacemos ahora?  
  
Chocolove: jugemos a la mímica ^_^  
  
Hao: hagamos algo mas maduro, tú tienes 15 y yo 14, podemos hacer otra clase de cosas…  
  
Chocolove: O_O como que?  
  
Hao: no te hagas el inocente, traje revistas porno  
  
Chocolove: ò_ó eres malo  
  
Hao: ese es mi trabajo.  
  
Chocolove: no se tu pero yo voy a jugar domino con los muchachos, adiós ò_ó  
  
(chocolove se va mientras hao ojea la revista porno)  
  
(Llega a la sala)  
  
Horo-Horo y Len: estamos viendo un documental sobre el ciclo de reproducción de la mantis  
  
Len: pero no la pasan tan bien como nosotros  
  
Horo-horo: tienes razón (-_^)  
  
Chocolove: jugemos domino?  
  
(De pronto baja el grupo (menos los soldados X y anna)  
  
Hao: te tengo una propuesta choco, que tal si lo hacemos con penitencia? El que no puede poner fichas, se tiene que quitar una pieza de ropa ¿ok?  
  
Chocolove: pues me parece bien ô_ó  
  
Hao: entonces jugemos  
  
(Las horas pasan y todos van perdiendo…excepto hao y choco)  
  
Jun: (en ropa interior) muy bien… un 4/6!!  
  
Hao: O_O maldita mierda EL CALCETIN!!!!  
  
Anna: (jugando) escuche algo…HAO!!!???  
  
(Anna baja corriendo las escaleras)  
  
Anna: hao mejor será que no estés jugando penitencia chun…  
  
Hao: no anna juego penitencia domino ^_^  
  
Anna: puedo jugar ????  
  
Chocolove: ok pero debes quitarte algo, todos han perdido algo mínimo, menos yo, que soy un astro en el domino ^_^  
  
Anna: -_- bueno ya…pero solo la pañoleta ok?  
  
Chocolove: (babeando) me parece justo… muy bien empecemos!!!  
  
(Pasan mas horas y todo se va poniendo mas candente… incluso Chocolove pierde ropa (y el es el master del domino)  
  
Hao: o maldición creo que eso me quita los calzoncillos  
  
(Hao se quita los calzoncillos y queda totalmente desnudo)(O sea fuera del juego)  
  
(Solo quedan fausto, chocolove, anna, lee bruce long, fito Páez (y ese que hace aquí??O_O)  
  
Fausto: jejejejejeje toma esto! UN 6/6!!!  
  
Chocolove: NOOOOOOOOOO  
  
(Se saca los calzoncillos (anna por fin te puedo mostrar mi atractivo caribeño (-_^))  
  
Fausto: Chocolove is Out  
  
Lee Bruce long: un 6/3!  
  
Fausto: eso me quita la capa (con cascaditas) ahora solo me queda el calzoncillo  
  
Anna: (en ropa interior) (si estoy babeando ¿algún problema?)Jejejejejeje parece que la suerte esta de mi lado un ¾!  
  
Lee Bruce Long: NOOOOOOOOOOO (cascaditas)  
  
(Solo quedan anna, fausto y fito Páez (todavía me pregunto que hace ese aquí)  
  
Fito Páez: me rindo, no quiero mostrar mi atractivo ante pendejos como estos.  
  
Fausto: un 4/5!  
  
Anna: un 5/6!  
  
Fausto: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Autor: Anna idola! (^_^)  
  
Anna: GANE!!!!!!!!!...hao para de hacer eso por favor  
  
Hao: que no te gusta que te cante "lady marmalade" mientras te lamo la espalda?  
  
Anna: no (murmurando)no enfrente de chocolove (-_^)  
  
Autor: si esta parte odie escribirla pero como dice la canción "así es la vida"  
  
Hao: ya capto…a que hora?  
  
Anna: no quiero hoy, me…O_O me… me duele la cabeza (^_^')  
  
Anna: (pensando) pues parece que tendré que decidir…con quien la paso mejor?con choco?es muy buen realmente excelente, con Hao?casi me mata haciéndolo aaay que difícil decisión!!(@_@) espera que es esto? O_O puedo leer los pensamientos de las personas! ahora seré anna grey (^_^)  
  
Pensamientos de Chocolove: me incomoda estar así, desnudo me siento desnudo… que estupidez en todo caso pero que hacia ahí fito Páez? creo que es otro misterio sin resolver…oh no parece que anna se contagio la telequinesis, maldición seguro se la pegue el otro día cuando…  
  
Anna: ya basta!!!!O_O espero que hao no tenga telequinesis también a ver…?  
  
Pensamientos de Hao: anna no quiere que me la tire? Algo le pasa, lo se…tendrá algo que ver con ese negro culiao? No lo se, solo espero que ella no tenga telequinesis porque si viera las cosas que le quiero hacer….  
  
Anna: (con la lengua afuera como de "seria genial") bueno creo que debo dejar de usar mis poderes jjjjjjj gracias Chocolatin! (^_~)  
  
(Amanece en la casa embrujada)  
  
Hao: maldición ya amaneció y nada de emoción con anna ò_ó creo que seguiré con mi revista porno (la abre y empieza a ojearla) tengo sed… oye lee bruce hay algún licor en la cocina?  
  
Lee bruce long: si hubiera alguno ya me lo habría tomado niño  
  
(Sin embargo hay un misterioso pisco en la cocina…)  
  
(Hao va hacia el pisco y lee la etiqueta)  
  
Hao: piss..co mis…terio…so O_O es pisco así que.. PA' ADENTRO NO MA' ^_^!!!  
  
Haru-waki: O_O aloha señor no debería tomar tanto, se lo digo con el calor isleño  
  
Hao: cállate opacho ahora dime Quatre  
  
Haru-Waki: señor yo soy haru-waki no opacho y usted es hao no Quatre, y se lo explico con el calor isleño.ò_ó  
  
Hao: es mi misión que…te callis pendejo maricon!  
  
(hao le enchufa la botella a opacho, quien se cura de la hawaicosis, pero ahora se cree superman)  
  
Opachoman: debo salvar a alguien!  
  
(Opachoman vuela y salva el cadáver de tamao de irse por el drenaje)  
  
Opachoman: la Señorita anna decidirá que hacer con el cadáver de esta joven  
  
(Mientras tanto en la corporación OZ…)  
  
Autor: perdónenme si no se me los nombres, esque no me gusta gundam wing (^_^'')  
  
Jefe: nueztro nuebo gungam ezta lizto.  
  
(Llega hao)  
  
Hao: (con risita diabólica) me dan un gundam pleasee  
  
El Jefe: mmm…no culiao no  
  
(Hao se lo roba igual)  
  
(De vuelta en la casa)  
  
Hao-Quatre-con un gundam: vamo'a matar a alguien ^_^ es mi misión  
  
(Va pasando marco)  
  
Marco: (bostezando) lizerg estuvo bieen bueno anoche  
  
(Hao le dispara a marco)  
  
Marco: (esta muerto así que no habla: p)  
  
Lizerg: NOOOOOOO!!!...no  
  
(Mientras tanto)  
  
Ryu: fausto cuanto tiempo vas a tardar en usar la ducha?????  
  
Fausto: O_O ¿Qué hago en la ducha?  
  
Autor: miren estoy soltando pavadas al aire así que no me manden e-mails preguntando que hacia fausto en la ducha? Por que no tengo la respuesta  
  
Fausto: WAAAA QUE HACES AQUÍ???????  
  
Fito Páez: O_O y tu que haces aquí?  
  
Fausto: GRRRRRRRRRRRR  
  
Ryu: fausto que pasa ahí adentro!!??  
  
(De pronto sale volando (y tira la puerta) fito Páez que esta inconsciente)  
  
Ryu: hola amor (^_~) eres de por aquí?  
  
Fito Páez: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AQUÍ ESTAN TODOS LOCOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Charly garcía: che porque te pones así no ves que la buena onda de los nenes debemos aprovecharla!!!  
  
(Llega Quatre-hao y les dispara a los 2…lo lamento charly, me caes bien y todo pero Quatre hao no tiene piedad)  
  
Quatre-hao: quiero más pisco  
  
(Va hacia la cocina y toma un poco mas de pisco, acabándose la botella)  
  
Profesor Halomon: complete loracion HIC!  
  
Profesor Halomon: Chocolove esta haciéndolo con a…  
  
El público: nna!  
  
Profesor Halomon: Esacto!! Chocolove esta haciéndolo con anna a mis espal…  
  
El público: das!!!  
  
Profesor halomon: esactamente!!!! Chocolove esta haciéndolo con anna a mis espaldas muy bien clase…O_O espera ¿"chocolove y anna están haciéndolo a mis espaldas"?  
  
(Se da vuelta)  
  
Profesor Halomon: HIC!! Donde están?  
  
Anna y Chocolove: (pegados a la espalda de Hao y en una pose para disfrutarla) (^_-)  
  
Chocolove: crees que nos encuentre?  
  
Anna: noo ya dale eri weno chocolatín eh?  
  
Chocolove: cuando quieres, puedes  
  
(De pronto llega lizerg que esta muy deprimido)  
  
Profesor Halomon: que te pasa?  
  
Lizerg: mataste a mi novio -_-  
  
Profesor Halomon: HIC! O_O yo? Estas seguro que no fue alguien mas?  
  
Lizerg: voy a sacar la basura  
  
(Va a sacar la basura)  
  
Lizerg: o que es esto?   
  
(Se encuentra unas esferas con estrellitas que simbolizan distintos números)  
  
Lizerg: (^_^) que bonito brilla, pero desearía que marco estuviera vivo, así las podríamos vender juntas-_-  
  
(Las esferas empiezan a brillar y en la bolsa de basura que lleva lizerg (que es donde esta el cadáver de marco) empieza a moverse)  
  
Lizerg: woooow  
  
(De pronto sale marco de la bolsa de basura)  
  
Marco: maldición que clase de basura es esta? Esta llena de este liquido blanco y quede todo pegajoso  
  
Lizerg: Marco! (lo abraza) auch que es esto O_O oh no me quede pegado!  
  
Marco: joven lizerg esta pegado a mi!^///^ creo que eso…  
  
(A marco se le empieza a parar al lado de la oreja de lizerg)  
  
Lizerg: marco me estas dando miedo O_O  
  
(Así finalmente logran safarse, después de que ryu les pasa una motosierra eléctrica)  
  
Lizerg: muy bien aprendí la lección, nunca revivir a alguien que murió en la bolsa de basura de mis amigos…aunque fue divertido ^_^  
  
He-Man: (o sea ryu) si pero deben recordar que revivir a sus amigos con magia negra es malo, hasta la próxima amigos! Y coman muchas frutas y verduras ^_^  
  
(Ryu se va volando)  
  
Lizerg: entremos a la casa marco ^_^  
  
(Entran a la casa)  
  
(Y justo en ese momento se corta la luz)  
  
(No se ve nada ¨-¨)  
  
Yoh: estoy aburrido, se fue la luz (o sea que no puedo ver canales porno) Hao guardo sus play boy con llave y Tamao esta muerta -_- que hago?O_O ya se! ¡¡¡¡ANNA TU PROMETIDO QUIERE SEXOOOOO ANNA!!!!  
  
(sale de su cuarto a buscar a Anna)  
  
(Como esta todo oscuro y yoh esta medio borracho así que no ve nada ¨_¨)  
  
Yoh : ¡¡¡¡ANNNA!!!! ¡¡¡TU PROMETIDO QUIERE SEXOOO!!!   
  
(De pronto Yoh choca contra alguien en la oscuridad)  
  
Yoh: : TE ENCONTRE!  
  
(Yoh se lleva a la misteriosa persona a su cama)  
  
(Y no es fito Páez, el ya murió bola de estupidos con alzhaimer)  
  
Lizerg: señor Yoh que esta haciendo??? O_O señor yoh!!!! :P esta bien bueno señor yoh ^_^  
  
(Yoh se desviste enfrente de Lizerg y empieza a lamerle la cara y el pecho, los brazos y …otras partes mientras le baja el cierre del pantalón y le abre la camisa)  
  
Yoh: Anna desde cuando usas camisa?  
  
Lizerg: (pensando : cree que soy anna?bueno no me voy a negar porque el señor yoh esta…lindo asi que no lo voy a desaprovechar)Si Yoh me haces daño uh uh  
  
(va pasando marco, buscando por todos los cuartos a Lizerg)  
  
Marco: (abre la puerta del cuarto de Yoh) O_O Lizerg te he estado buscan….do Ò_Ó  
  
(marco se enfurece y empiezan a salirle garritas de adamantium, como wolverine)  
  
Marco: Lizerg Diethel… ARRRRRRRRR  
  
(ataca a los 2, matandolos instantáneamente, puesto los atraviesa con sus garritas por arriba)  
  
Marco: WAHAHAHAHA… espera ¿Qué hice? Maldición NOOOOO MATE A LIZERG!!!!!(se pone a llorar)  
  
Muy bien este es el fin… por ahora, como habran visto metieron a los shamanes en esto por 2 razones   
  
1.-solo los que sobrevivan estaran en la obra final.  
  
2.-tienen poco presupuesto en el canal, asi que aprovecharon la situación para hacer un reality (que por cierto tiene mucho rating)  
  
Soy Choco y mandenme todas las quejas por si imaginaron a sus personajes favoritos en cosas gay…si si me importa y pienso leer todo (aunque me importa un comino lo que me digan :P) maxalagua@hotmail.com 


	3. Esto es el final? espera que hace ese ne...

La 3ª parte titulada….  
  
Dramaticamente ESTUPIDO!  
  
Autor: (comiendo pop corn)uh ah si bueno eeehh…quedamos en cuando marco mataba a Lizerg ^_^ bueno continuemos…  
  
(mientras tanto en otro lado de la casa…)  
  
Fausto: (se toma un poco del pisco)(y se vuelve un poco loco-satanico o sea, como cuando lo conocen)-_- n_n o_o O_O ò_ó matar WAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
(fausto corre la escalera)  
  
(Marco va pasando por ahí…)  
  
Marco: -_- que malo soy! Mate a mi Lizerg solo porque durmió con Yoh Asakura -_-  
  
Fausto: (sonrisa fingida)Hola Marco  
  
Marco: Hola Fausto -_-  
  
(Fausto saca su mano, la pone recta y…)  
  
(mientras tanto…)  
  
Profesor Halomon: muy grien niñosh HIC! Ahora tomaremos mas pisco HIC!  
  
(El profesor Halomon se hace una piscola)  
  
(y se la toma)  
  
Bati-Hao: HIC! HIC! A salvar a alguien! ^//^(lo sonrojado es por lo borracho no porque alguien le dijo algo)  
  
(Bati-Hao va volando para salvar a alguien y ve al cadáver de Marco botado en el pasillo y a Fausto riendo, y baja porque cree que Marco sigue vivo)  
  
Bati-Hao: este viejito esta muy viejito HIC! Debo llevarlo al asilo HIC!  
  
(va volando y deja el cadáver en el asilo)  
  
(los demas viejitos se mueren del horror)  
  
Fausto: WAHAHAHAHAHAHA LOS MATARE A TODOS! Ahora… a buscar mas victimas…  
  
(va Anna pasando por el pasillo)  
  
Anna: lavar ropa, hacer la cena, pasear a fluffy pajear a Hao, lavar ropa, hacer la cena, pasear a fluffy pajear a Hao, lavar ropa, hacer la cena, pasear a fluffy pajear a Hao, lavar ropa, hacer la cena, pasear a fluffy pajear a Hao, lavar ropa, hacer la cena, pasear a fluffy pajear a Hao. O_O Fausto porque me miras asi?  
  
Fausto: o_Ô como asi?asi?Ôuó  
  
Anna: Fausto me estas dando miedo….o_o •_•  
  
(en el ultimo momento antes de que asesinen a Anna una botella sale de la nada y se enchufa en la boca de fausto, quien se la toma muy placenteramente)  
  
Opachoman: ademas de super heroe, soy psicólogo y se que el pisco misterioso es….pisco ruco, un gran pisco, bueno en textura y en…  
  
(mientras opacho dice las cualidades del pisco ruco…Fausto empieza a cambiar fisicamenteO_O)  
  
Fausto-lobo: GRRRRRR  
  
Anna: ||||•_• opacho…  
  
Opachoman: y su sabor del norte que cosa señorita?  
  
(opacho no alcanza a decir nada, pues fausto-lobo le arranco la cabeza de un mordisco)  
  
(de pronto salen ryu, marco(el es el zombie)la doncella jeanne, Hao y como…MONSTRUOS VARIADOS!)  
  
Haocula: yo soy haocula y thriller(8)  
  
Ryu de la laguna negra: yo soy ryu de la laguna negra y thriller(8)  
  
Jeanne novia de frankestein: yo soy jeanne novia de frankestein y… night(8)  
  
Marcombie: y yo soy marcombie o sea soy un muerto viviente y…nighte creatures coming…(8)  
  
Anna: ||||||||•_• ???? from the ultratumb?  
  
(se ponen a bailar la cancion thriller de michael jackson)  
  
(llega chocolove vestido de Neo y con musica de fatboy slim detrás o sea la song "push the tempo")  
  
(y rompe el vidrio |||-_- estos escenarios me costaron una fortuna)  
  
ChocoNeo: I'm The One ö_ö  
  
Anna: ( cuando van a empezar a cantar "arroz con leche")AYUDAME CHOCO ESTOS ESTAN LOCOS!!!!!!!!  
  
Haocula: arroz con leche me quiero casar…(8)  
  
ChocoNeo: pero….su cancion es bonita :P  
  
Anna: O_O aquí todos estan locos!!!!!!!! Dame eso!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Anna le quita la botella a Hao)  
  
Anna: si no puedes contra el… UNETELE!  
  
(se toma toda la botella)  
  
Anna : HIC! Jiica pufff gica iiiiii puff(8)  
  
(por si no te fijaste es el canto de jigglypu…ZZZZZzzzzZZZ)  
  
Annapuff: (se infla) puff puff jiggly jiggly  
  
(les tatua la cara a todos)  
  
(después de 6 horas)   
  
Chocolove: (ya no bajo el efecto del pisco ruco) aahh me duele la cabeza mi negro ¿Qué me paso? Jajaja Hao tienes tatuada la cara mi negro!  
  
Hao: (ya sano tambien)mira quien habla mr. Tatuado que dice mi tatuaje?  
  
Chocolove: fuck me y el mio?  
  
Hao: now now i want it  
  
Choco: fuck me!  
  
Hao: now now I want it!  
  
Choco: oye estamos tatuados no?  
  
Hao: siiiii   
  
Choco: y somos lesbianas no?  
  
Hao: siiiii  
  
Choco: y somos rusos si o no?  
  
Hao: si  
  
Choco: en ese caso…  
  
Los 2: all the things she said all the things she said running though my head running trough my head (8)  
  
(se visten de colegiales)  
  
(y se cantan todas las canciones de T.A.T.U.)  
  
(no me las se asi que pongo eso :P)  
  
Anna: (ya tomo de nuevo o sea que anda borracha)HIC! Esto no es magico! Me dejo borracha no ma' q fallao  
  
Opachoman: esque tomaste uno muy añejo, paso 6 horas al aire, se deshizo el efecto, hay que tomar nuevecito si quieres encantarte  
  
Anna: ah ya filo con la wea HIC! A donde estan mis mashos?^//^   
  
Hao y Choco: hoooola  
  
(anna queda totalmente en shock cuando los ve con la cara tatuada y con uniforme de estudiante ruso)  
  
Anna: no me queda mas que hacerles un HIC!sorciso  
  
(anna saca su rosario de los mi ochenta)  
  
Anna: HIC! Q estos 2 weones se recuperen HIC!  
  
(Hao y Choco vuelven a la normalidad)  
  
Hao: bueno Anna veo que estas borracha, quieres hacer algo bonito conmigo?  
  
Anna: ni una wea HIC!  
  
Choco:entonces conmigo jejejejeje  
  
Anna:contigo meno' penoso HIC!  
  
Los 2: _ maldición  
  
Anna: parecen aburridos, HIC! Que tal si pelean por mi? Hasta la muerte, HIC! Quien gane se queda conmigo ok?HIC!  
  
Hao: le ganare en seguida a este pobre diablo  
  
Anna: pero no pueden usar su poder espiritual, solo pueden usar sus propias habilidades  
  
los 2 :O_O y que usaremos como arma entonces?  
  
Anna: lo que eligan de aquí HIC!  
  
(ven a su alrededor, ven: una revista porno, a opacho una botella vacia unos leños ardientes y una espátula y dos espadas coloniales)  
  
Chocolove: (pensando) opacho puede ser una buena arma…  
  
Hao: (pensando)la espátula es una buena idea….  
  
Anna (pensando) quien usara la revista porno???HIC!  
  
(de pronto entra un ladron ciego a la casa, por la ventana)  
  
( y usa su "olfato" para robarse todo…menos las espadas coloniales)  
  
Opachoman: me lleva un ladron ciego AYUDA!!!  
  
Hao: luego opacho luego  
  
Chocolove: hermanito, si tienes tele, ahí te ves  
  
Hao: moriras (se pone un sombrero con plumas y un bigote chico con barba)  
  
Chocolove: ostias, que eso sera solo el dia que muera (con acento español)  
  
(Chocolove se pone un traje igual al de hao, solo que negro)  
  
(y hao tiene uno rojo)  
  
(par que te lo imagines mejor)  
  
(sabias que el músculo mas potente del cuerpo es la lengua?)  
  
(sigamos con la historia mejor)  
  
Anna: muy bien a peleHIC!ar  
  
(va muy reñido y Hao hace movimientos muy engañosos)  
  
(hasta que los 2 mueren)  
  
(porque se cortaron entre si sus cabezas)  
  
(al mismo tiempo)  
  
(o sea movieron sus espadas)  
  
(decapitandose el uno al otro)  
  
(entiendes?)  
  
Anna: o mierda debo conseguirme otro novio HIC!  
  
(mientras tanto en otro lado de la casa)  
  
Godzilla: GRRRRRRRRR  
  
(se come a jun y a lee bruce long)  
  
(perdon si esperaban algo mejor de parte de godzilla…  
  
esque exigia que le pagara mas para que los vomitara y luego se los volviera a tragar…  
  
estupidos monstruos)  
  
Opacho : opacho volvio! O_O q hace el señor godzilla en la casa?  
  
Godzilla:GGGRRRRRAAAARRRUUUGGHH  
  
(traduzcamos)  
  
Godzilla: maldito autor me vay a pagar mas o me como a todos tus actores que ganan el doble que yo!!!)  
  
(Godzilla se traga a Opacho)  
  
Autor: Godzilla tranquilizate tranqui tranqui Ó_Ò  
  
(Godzilla me come)  
  
(es genial matarse a si mismo en un fic)  
  
(inténtelo ^_^)  
  
Autor: muy bien para que no se pierdan les voy a hacer un recuento de quienes quedan vivos:  
  
1.-La doncella jeanne  
  
2.-Meene  
  
3.-Manta Oyamada  
  
(aparece James Brown y ataca a Godzilla)  
  
James Brown: I feel good tananana nana nan when I kill Godzilla (8)  
  
(James brown milagrosamente mata a godzilla al hacerlo comer un pedazo de la caca de su abuela)  
  
(yuk que asco)  
  
(el cadáver de godzilla cae encima de meene)  
  
meene: (no dice nada porque ya murio :P)  
  
Jeanne: WAAAA SALVAME MANTA LE TENGO MIEDO A ESE HOMBRE NEGRO!!!!!!!!  
  
Manta: hey tu!  
  
James Brown : what are you talking to-me?(8)  
  
Manta: si tu el que canta funk, querrias irte? Estas asustando a mi nueva novia!!  
  
James Brown: I feel good tanananananan when I kill boy manta tanananananan  
  
Manta: (pensando) debo usar algo para la posesion !!!  
  
(mira a su alrededor)  
  
Manta: (pensando) hay: la cabeza de Chocolove la cabeza de Hao un colmillo de Godzilla y el brazo del ladron ciego…mmm…creo que eligire…  
  
James Brown: What-are-you-going-to-do with-that-stuff?(8)  
  
Manta: ELIMINARTE!...MOSKE VEN!!!!  
  
manta hace la posesion en...  
  
Manta: BRAZO DEL LADRON CIEGO!  
  
Autor: ||||-_- sigo adentro del estomago de godzilla y debo decir que no hay mucho panorama…O_O que es eso? Noooooooooo NO CACA DE LA ABUELA DE JAMES BROWN NOOOOOOOOO  
  
(mientras tanto lejos de mi predicamento junto a un pedazo de mierda…)  
  
Manta: AAA  
  
James Brown: are-you-you-you mad?(8)  
  
(despues de un rato)  
  
Jeanne: no me duro ni 2 horas el imbecil, crei que por fin tenia un pololo que no era gay… o pedofilo… espera que es esto?  
  
(revisa los pantalones de manta y encuentra una credencial)  
  
jeanne: dice "fan club de adentro de los pantalones de yoh asakura"O_O  
  
James brown: hey, i'm going, good luck, and bye bye (8)  
  
Jeanne: y ahora yo que hago?O_O  
  
Director: obvio que debes hacer algo para partir desde abajo o sea… luego de hacer estas cosas podras ser estrella y salir en películas de la tele.  
  
Jeanne: ||||o_o esto quieren que haga?  
  
Director: si eso debes hacer  
  
Jeanne:hacer al menos 5 peliculas porno? Perder la virginidad con tom cruise?hacerme cirugía plastica en los senos?O_O?  
  
(entonces llega alguien que no se esparaban… a toda velocidad)  
  
Fausto: hola  
  
Director: otro super viviente toma esto.  
  
(le da otra lista a Fausto)  
  
Fausto: hacer malabares con platanos en la plaza italia? Jugar carmagedon 2 hasta tener los ojos verdes? Acostarme con nicole kidman?tener 16 novias?O_O?  
  
Fausto y Jeanne: NO HAREMOS ESTAS ESTUPIDEZES!  
  
Director: entonces se quedan sin el papel (mirada de rechazo)  
  
Jeanne y Fausto: (mirada satanica con estrellita diabolica en los ojos)hehehehehehe director, deberia preocuparse mas por lo que le vamos a hacer  
  
(2 dias después)  
  
Jeanne: ahora traeme leche ^_^  
  
Director: si dama jeanne y le leere un cuento para que se duerma…  
  
Jeanne: terminaste fausto?  
  
Fausto: aun le faltan un par de detalles al muñeco vudu del director pero estara listo hoy ^_^  
  
El Fin  
  
Autor: y yo? Yo sigo en la panza de godzilla recuerdan?oye tu que haces aquí?  
  
Len Tao: me comio Godzilla en el camino a la casa embrujada (cascaditas)  
  
Autor: por eso no saliste en el fic?  
  
Len tao: wow hay un genio entre nosotros  
  
Autor: bueno su querido autor Choco se despide desde la panza de godzilla y les desea un feliz año nuevo (cascaditas) 


End file.
